List of UEG colonies
The Unified Earth Government, between the dawn of interstellar travel in the 2360s and the start of the Great War in 2525, colonised nearly twelve hundred colonies located throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. This number declined steeply after that date, as the genocidal union of alien species obliterated Human worlds one by one, despite the fiercest armed resistance the United Nations Space Command could muster and the ongoing establishment of colonies away from the Covenant axis of advance. By December 2552, the UEG was reduced to just one hundred and forty nine colony worlds, many of them new worlds established since 2525, and only 35 of them inner colonies. During the Remnant War period, the UEG sought to simultaneously reconstruct its shattered interstellar nation-state and to bolster its broken military, following a strategy of only establishing new colonies as the capability to protect them became available. Inner Colonies The term 'Inner Colonies' was applied to the two hundred and ten UEG worlds colonised before the date of 2390, when the stringent requirements for passage off-world were relaxed. Inner Colonies in general possessed larger populations, more extensive infrastructure, more developed economies and a focus on service and manufacture-based industries. By comparison, Outer Colonies were less well developed and concentrated on production, agriculture and mining. While generally Outer Colonies were more remote than inner ones, there were exceptions and it was not as simple as their names suggested. Adrastos Barrow , , and others. Barrow, unlike these other colonies, survived the devastation of the Human-Covenant War unscathed. Another multicolonial defence company, BAE Systems, operated a large surface plant producing component parts for aircraft, most of which would undergo final assembly on Reach. The UNSC 3rd Fleet was homeported at Barrow for the duration of the Great War, as was the surviving part of the 6th Fleet at after its defeat at New Carthage. }} Carpathia Foundation Miridem Nabaros Orthiad Petrovina in the 51 Spectris system. Petrovina was first colonised in 2371 by the colony ship Pioneer, and was named after a town in Croatia, Earth. Much of Petrovina's land mass was dominated by mountain ranges which were frequently subject to major tectonic activity, and as a result the colony's mostly urban population was concentrated in a relatively small number of settlements. Petrovina's economy was balanced almost equally between agriculture, production and services. A significant portion of the colony's manufacturing output was focused on highly technical, high-end computer systems and components. Petrovina was, as a world with high strategic and material importance, fortified against Covenant attack, in orbit with defence platforms and on the ground with highly dug-in Army and militia units (the former on two-year rotations through the colony). Petrovina was also strategically located at the juncture of seven established slipstream space routes, making it the ideal location for a UNSC Navy battlegroup intended to relieve surrounding, lower priority worlds should they fall under attack. Ultimately this failed and a series of UNSC losses led to the colony of Petrovina becoming something of a salient into territory no longer actively controlled by the UEG. Though its location remained unknown to the enemy, preparations for a wholesale evacuation began for when the planet inevitably fell under attack like hundreds had before it. In June 2542, the Covenant discovered the location of Petrovina by sheer chance when, in orbit of the burnt-out colony of Nabaros, a Covenant scout ship detected the freighter ''Turmfalke'' at extreme range. In observing Turmfalke's bearing on her jump out of the system, the Covenant was able to determine with reasonable certainty that the destination system was 51 Spectris. A month later, the Covenant attacked and, in a swift action lasting no longer than 36 hours, dealt the UNSC a crushing and comprehensive defeat. }} Poseidon Outer Colonies Arundel Asimov Bellerophon , and was the site of multiple armed confrontations between the UNSC and the Covenant. The planet was home to several urban areas, two orbital elevators and several surface-based mining settlements. In 2541, the Covenant invaded and conquered the system, defeating the defending UNSC forces and killing most of the civilian population, later abandoning the world. Following the Human-Covenant War, the Covenant returned to the planet, forced to make use of any available planets due to the damage the Schism caused to it. }} Coronation Durisdeer , among the most remote colonies. Named for a small town in Scotland, Earth, where a number of the first colonists originated, initial surveys conducted in 2430 identified key sites for natural resource exploitation and human settlement. Durisdeer was a heavily forested world, first settled in 2451, and quickly becoming a thriving colony based on exports of raw materials, particularly rare earth metals. Subsequent waves of settlers from Africa and South East Asia resulted in a culturally diverse population. The capital of Rowan, named for the surrounding forests resembling that species, was located in the southern hemisphere, and as of November 2530 had a population of 60,000. In 2526, as a result of the threat of attack by the Covenant Empire, a single Remembrance-class frigate was posted to Durisdeer to patrol the sector of space comprising it and four nearby colonies. The first ship to fill this posting was [[UNSC Aegis Fate (StoneGhost)|UNSC Aegis Fate]], for six months from June 2526, followed by . In 2529, after three of these four colonies had been destroyed with no significant UNSC Navy resistance, the Durisdeer posting was increased to battlegroup strength and its orbital port augmented accordingly. In June 2531, the colony was attacked by the Covenant Empire, culminating in the Battle of Durisdeer, in which the UNSC Navy attempted to defend the world in a brief orbital battle. Following the UNSC's defeat, the planet was glassed from orbit, resulting in the death of most of its population. }} Ellandun Miranda Orchid IV Stoat's Nest Two Rivers